Marking
by Chlerek
Summary: Derek has to pee really badly but what happens when his wolf mind gets in the way hahah :D evil Derek
1. Chapter 1

**OKAY MY LOVELY FANS I WAS WATCHING ANIMAL PLANET THE OTHER DAY**

** SO I DECIDED TO MAKE A SHORT BUT CUTE STORY FOR CHLOE AND DEREK**

**SO UM I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS HEHEHE :)  
><strong>

**DPOV**

I had to go pee really badly and we were fucking in the middle of nowhere. Simon was sleeping beside me plus he was sweating buckets that made me want to go even more badly.

Dad and Lauren were in the front seat whispering quietly as dad drove, Tori was sitting in the back beside chloe they both were passing notes and giggling.

_'Damn them they knew i would hear if they whispered so they decided to pass notes. I really wanted to know what they were talking about'_

Chloe looked at me and smiled shyly i gave her a half smile back then it was ruined when Tori elbowed her in the ribs and snickered when she blushed.

This time i fully blown smiled and turned away afraid that her face my get too red and stay like that.

"Mr. Bae" Chloe called

"hmmm" dad replied looking though the mirror.

"Can u hand a bottle of water" she said fiddling with her thumbs. Dad nodded and told Lauren to get the water bottle from the small freezer underneath her feet.

"Here you go pumpkin the last one" Lauren said. Chloe blush at the nickname, Tori snickered i couldn't help but smile "shut up" she muttered. Lauren reached back and handed me the water telling me to hand it to Chloe.

I just stared at the water it was so cold and freezing is in my hands making me squirm uncomfortably. "Do u want some" a voice whispered beside me.

I turned my head quickly and was met with a pair of blue eyes staring in mine. I gulped "u-uh no" I said quickly.

Chloe smiled shyly "it's okay" she replied urging me to take a drink. I looked back at the water, before shaking my head and handed her the water "no thanks" I murmured.

She looked hurt making me feeling guilty "oh okay" she whispered going to sit back down. grunting i forced myself to take the bottle back and chock 3rd of it down my throat.

chloe smiled happily at me, a whimper almost escaped my lips "thanks" I whispered trying to act grateful she nodded blushing slightly. I leaned forward slightly and her eyes lowered down to my lips. i inwardly smirked *_hell i haven't even had my second kiss with her_* i thought.

Her lips parted, my lips touched her *_ha! i had even forgotten about my pee problem_* i thought.

I was about to part my own lips and kiss her when Lauren screamed "A SKUNK!" Dad immediately stopped the car. Jerking all four of us forward.

Simon and I hit the back of the front seat. Since Chloe was leaning between Simon and my seat she was on the floor with her legs on the seat. Tori on top of her "Ow" we all moaned even Simon who was now finally awake.

"Dad" I grunted, "where's the skunk i don't see it" dad said looking around.

We all got up and Chloe had her hand on her chest rubbing it "that hurt" she muttered. "You got boobs now chloe their going to hurt" tori muttered.

I looked away from them blushing, "where is the damn skunk" I growled. i was pissed super pissed i was just about to have my second kiss with my very first girlfriend and we got interrupted by a skunk! a fucking skunk!

"uh it was just right there" Lauren said looking around innocently.

"Lauren this whole place is empty besides those tree a few yards away and bright green...i sure a pitch black and white skunk can't of have ran all the way to the forest by know and we could have seen it run" dad said accusingly.

Lauren smiled sheepishly then glanced at me from the rear mirror with a satisfied smirk on her face.

I scowled at her glaring *_so that was it she didn't want me kissing her niece so she mad a lie!_* I thought glaring at her harder.

Dad sighed "it's okay thank god their was no real skunk" he muttered driving back off again to the road.

This time i couldn't hold it so i opened the door and ran "Don't follow me! i have to do something really quick!" I yelled when dad yelled at me to come back.

when i reached the doors i was almost half in wolf form. I reached a small pond and i was fully a black wolf.

sighing in relief...i was about to take a piss when something cracked behind me, i turned around and growled.

Then all of a sudden my wolf took charge and i couldn't do anything about it, i saw Chloe emerge from the trees and wolf purred which made chloe raise an eyebrows.

Then i knew why my wolf took over he was going to mark chloe as his fully Mate.

* * *

><p><strong><span>CPOV<span>**

I was still looking at the wolf with those piercing Amber eyes just staring at me, for some reason his presence felt familiar.

I took a step closer and he growled lowly, I quickly stepped back and he stepped towards me, and i gulped as i watched him circle me slowly like a predator stalking his prey.

Then with out warning he pounced me, I shrieked stumbling backwards my arms raised above me to cover my face. I tripped over a root and fell on my ass hard, and feel back on my back

"Ow" I moaned from the pain and his weight on my body, then with out warning i felt something warm on my leg. Lifting my head quickly i noticed he was...PEEING ON ME!

I gasped and he growled at me pressed his paw onto my chest pushing me back down.

Gulping i did just that, whimpering _'this is so gross a random wolf is peeing on me instead of killing me'_ then the wolf moved away he left a spot on my thigh to my knee.

I glared at him "stupid mutt" I murmured. He growled and I jumped, then he came closer and tugged on the sleeve of my hoodie. I got up and followed him deeper into the woods.

I really wanted to get these pants off, then suddenly he froze and a bear came out of the forest. The wolf growled and I froze the bear was huge, the bear looked at me and stalked towards me.

wolf didn't make a move just kept on growling lowly in his throat, he was about a yard away when he took a deep inhale then huffed running off the other way. I sighed in relief, the wolf stopped growling and kept on walking.

With me following I'm still wondering why the bear didn't attack me. _'Ugh the smell it's so gross'_ I thought. Then it hit me_ 'the stupid mutt peed on me that's why"_ I thought glaring at his back.

We reached a small pond then he looked at me and i started back. He walked up to me and pawed at my pants, I took them off_ 'thank god'_ i thought "now all i need is a pair of clean pants" I said. The wolf then pawed at me shirt, frowning i took that off as well.

He growled softly again it was more like a purr, he stepped towards me i again stepped back and tripped.

He crawled on top of me, i felt instantly warm. his warm body covered my small one, I wrapped my arms around his neck nuzzling his neck. He purred easing himself down on top of me.

His muzzle moved towards my cheek then slowly to my jaw then to my neck then to my collarbone then back up to my neck.

I smiled he was so warm and so soft, i thought giggling. He started to lick my neck softly and I laughed this time, then i screamed in pain when he bit down roughly.

I whimpered and clutched tighter to him, his sharp, long, and thick teeth sank into my neck. Blood flowed down to my neck to my chest soaking up my white bra turning it bright red.

He pulled away slightly then licked up the wound, I felt better a bit though it still hurt like shit. He moved away blood covered his fur, my blood.

without warning he licked my lips, I squealed and pulled away and stared at him wide-eyed. His face changed and morphed into something familiar. Fur moved inside his body. My eyes turned wider when I stared back into my boyfriends face who was well...naked

0.0 Chloe's face  
>-.- Derek's face<p>

"Chloe" he whispered his mouth was still covering my blood. He leaned forward and kissed me...i kissed him back blood and all wrapping my arms around his neck pulling him closer.

Then i felt this strange hunger. i wanted more, and he knew. Derek knew this. then with out warning, I flipped him over. Straddling him. He groaned bucking his hips slightly, then with out warning. I couldn't control myself. I dove down to his neck and bit down...hard!.

Derek screamed in ecstasy and held onto my head with on hand pushing me further into his neck. My eyes shut in pleasure as i sucked in his blood in my body. He breathed heavily and I pulled away now my mouth was covered with his blood.

Derek breath caught and he leaned his hand towards my cheek, his knuckles grazing my cheek "beautiful" he moaned, pulling my head down quickly for another kiss. We rolled in the grass finding dominate power.

He licked my neck then moved to my breast, he growled using his teeth ripping them in half, and I gasped as the cold air hit my nipples. His mouth latched onto my right one, whimpering i held his head shoving him downwards.

He flipped over and grabbed my butt bringing me up so i straddled his face then his tongue flickered inside my deep wet hole.

I moaned clutching his head, his eyes were closed and he looked like a man who looked like he hadn't had anything to drink for days.

I let out a sultry moan throwing my head back, then it hit me. Waves after waves i cried out clutching his hair, he sat up making me fall down.

He chuckled crawling on top of me, then ripped off my underwear, without warning he plunged into me, breaking my barrier.

I cried out holding his bicep for dear life, blood ran down his arm to his knuckles that was holding the grass as he pounded into me.

Just like that it was over, he came then i came. and he fell on top of me, breathing heavily. "Wh-wh-wh-what w-w-was t-t-that?" I gasped out breathing heavily.

Derek just sighed pulling out of me with both moaned, "I'm sorry" he whispered "I didn't mean to hurt you" he whispered, we still had blood on our mouths, "My wolf was marking you as mine permanently..." he whispered closing his eyes waiting for my reaction.

"Oh" I breathed, "so that means you love me" I asked. he shrugged "i don't know but i do like you like really like you...it's just that when a werewolves finally see's the opposite attractive and the first women who captures the wolves heart. Has to be imprinted on making sure that you won't escape" he said.

I nodded "I really really like you too" I whispered, he looked at me shocked "then one day i might love you" I continued.

He smiled wider "I might love you too. Nope i know i will love you one day...just not yet" he whispered kissing me softly, I kissed back then remembered.

"Oh my gods!" i screeched, he jumped "what! what happened" he asked frantically. "You dad, Simon, Tori and Aunt Lauren their probably looking for us" i said trying to shove him off of me.

Derek laughed pulling me to his chest tighter then kissing my forehead "time freezes when a werewolves marks his mate" he whispered. I nodded then glared at him, he frowned at my glare "what's wrong" he asked. Getting up, I sat up crossing my arms over my bare chest "You peed on me" I accused. He blushed

"That's part of the marking plus the bite, then the love making" he blushed harder. I grimaced "now my pants smell like pee" I accused him, he grinned "Tori packed an extra pair of clothes don't worry...I'll change then you can wear my shirt until we reach the car then get the clothes out of the trunk" He said happily.

I shrugged "It's worth a shot" I muttered, he kissed my cheek "be right back" he said getting up. I still couldn't look away from his ass. Then i noticed what i was doing, blushing i looked away.

A moment later a gray shirt landed on me, I turned and saw Derek wearing only jeans "come on" he said helping me up, I put on the shirt which fell down to my knees. Derek just laughed carrying me in his arms.

We reached the car sure enough everything was frozen, Mr. Bae was outside of the car his mouth cupped around his mouth it looked like he was calling for me and Derek.

Tori and Simon bickering in the car, Aunt Lauren in the van reading a magazine.

We walked to the trunk lifting it up, I reached in the bright blue suit case, taking out a clean underwear, bra, and shirt. "There's only shorts" I said picking up jean shorts that had strings hanging slightly from the bottom, Derek just shrugged.

I peeled off the shirt then glared at Derek "turn away" I accused, he rolled his eyes turning away from me "stupid pervert" I whispered. "I heard that" Derek said, I smiled putting on the black bra and matching panties, then the white tank, which was short.

It showed too much of my navel, then i put on the shorts which was way too short, if i sat down you could probably see the lace of my underwear, that's how short it was. "Umm..."

I said, Derek turned around and his eyes widened and he blushed a blush that could beat mine, then a slow grin formed on his face "You look cute" he said "absolutely irresistible" I blushed _'maybe he can't beat my blush'_ i thought.

"How i look like a slut" I frowned pouting. Derek walked towards me, then his gripped the back of my pale thighs pulling me up against his chest. I squealed wrapping my arms around his neck "no you don't i swear" he said seriously, I blushed looking away.

He tilted his head my away kissing me, then with out warning "DEREK!" Mr. Bae yelled. I jumped away from Derek looking at Mr. Bae who was about to call again "i'm right here dad" Derek said calmly, Mr. Bae turned quickly then stared at us.

"Uhhh Chloe" he asked pointing at my clothes. I waved it off "some wild mangy mutt peed on me" Derek frowned, and Mr. Bae nodded "okay sit back in" he said, going inside the Van.

"Wild mangy mutt uh?" Derek growled slapping my ass, I squealed turned away from me, "no body touches the bottom" I warned. "Nobody but me because i claim it" He growled possessively, grabbing my hand getting in the Van.

Derek shoved Tori out of the back seat and sat down next to me, his hand on my leg rubbing my thigh softly, "can we go?" Tori said. Mr. Bae nodded and we drove off. Nobody asked where we went, nobody asked about my clothes and i was glad about that.

Derek leaned down and kissed my bite mark softly "so pretty" he cooed squeezing my thigh. "Overgrown bastard" I muttered blushing hiding my face in his chest.

**do you looooove itttttttttt! *nudge nudge* come tell me**

**all you have to do is comment!**

****_chu! 3_**  
><strong>


	2. Authors Note

Marking review

Okay I might stop writing stories because some chick told me that I'm bending the rules of the books of the universe and when I heard his/her comment I feel so hurt nobody as ever said that to me….these are MY stories not KELLEY ARMSTRONG so I can make them the way I want….and I already have to deal a lot of shit at home plus at school….my mom already wants me to be married and out of her freaken house and writing is the only thing that makes me happy…I have anger problems and I admit to that writing and listening to music only thing helps me and when somebody hurts saying that is bad and that your stories will be deleted for sexual abuse and my profile too. I Just felt so hurt that I wanted to cry nobody as ever said anything bad about my stories before everyone loves them and I'm sure some of you people on this website have seen more sexual stories than mine mines just a minor it barely goes into detail. All of your reviews makes me happy and it makes me happy knowing that you guys love my stories and want to read more of it.

And if you guys are made that Derek bit Chloe in this story and she didn't turn into a werewolf and it went right to sex but that's how it was supposed to be. He was marking her as his mate and he/she wanted Derek to be more control of himself and so right now I'm more than hurt! When I read that I just felt like crying because now I know that even on this website people can hurt you no matter what. I have to deal with enough hurt at home…I have to admit I have tears coming out of my eyes right now as I cry. Most of you people might think 'what the fuck is the chick doing crying over a stupid comment' but it really hurts me I'm such a sensitive person and my parents don't even know that. I have to act tough in front of them so they won't treat me like a baby and i seriously don't want that and i'm sure every teenager feels that way of not wanting to be treated as a baby but a very dependent person

So I need to take a break and wish me luck that I get my strength and come right back!

~Chlerek :)


	3. Jealousy!

**OKAY i decided that some of my views on the last chpt I decided to put another chpt her...i think this is going to be the last one...so um yeah**

Derek's hands never left my body, like he couldn't stop touching me. Aunt Lauren how ever saw this and kept on glaring at him, Derek however wasn't scared he was just pissed and glared back with a very scary scowl on his face.

I looked back and forth between them, as did Tori and Simon. Mr. Bae however wanted to look but he kept on driving his gaze drifting towards the heated glare once in a while.

Then a Idea came to my head "Aunt Lauren" i called. Her gaze immediately softened and she glanced at me, "yes pumpkin" she cooed. I of course blushed, Derek saw his and grazed his knuckles along my reddened cheeks, which made them even more red.

"uh um well do you have anything to eat" I asked. She frowned and looked in the cooler for some wrapped sandwich's or chips "uh no pumpkin uh there's a fast food restaurant coming up can you wait until then" Aunt Lauren said, I nodded smiling "yeah" I replied, "okay good now let's see where we are" she mumbling looking at her map.

I sighed in relief, and looked up at Derek who was smiling, his eyes twinkling. I almost giggled, never in my life i thought his eyes would twinkle. Derek saw the amusement in my face and frowned "what's wrong" he whispered. I bit my lip fro laughing "nothing" I breathed almost feeling sad his eyes weren't twinkling anymore.

Derek raised an eyebrow staring at me for a second before nodding "okay" he said. "Hey Chloe" Tori sang from the front seat. I froze and Derek tensed and we both said "what" hesitantly hoping she won't explode.

Tori looked between us "where did you get those clothes" she cooed at me resting her head on the back of hand. I blushed deep red "I uh um well you see they were uh" i tried to come with a reason, but Derek beat me to it "they were in the trunk, you packed an extra pair for her didn't you" he said.

Tori nodded smiling her eyes closed in delight, "but...what about your other clothes" she asked, Simon quickly looked back his eyes racked my body, I seriously didn't think he was thinking when he did this, but you never now how a boy brain works.

Derek's hand tightened around my waist "yeah Chloe what ... uh happened" Simon asked clearing his throat, he tried to avert his eyes but it looked like they had a mind of their own. I leaned forward placing my elbows on my knees, my head on my palms. Derek growled when i wasn't in his arms anymore.

"Well after i went to find Derek"

* * *

><p><strong><span>DPOV<span>**

as Chloe told about a wild mangy mutt chasing her around the forest the peeing her on, which however that was me. But anyways my attention was drawn to the way her back curved to her ass, during the past days when i started to get attracted to Chloe i noticed different things about her.

The way her eyes sparkle, or the secrete smile when she was truly happy, or the fake one so nobody could feel hurt how ever Simon sometimes received the fake ones and Tori only had the happy smiles she never got the fake ones.

First when i saw her i thought she was a dumb stupid blonde chit who couldn't take care of herself, but i was wrong so wrong. Now I miss her light blonde hair, she looked even more pale with the black hair, the way her soft pink lips curved up in a smile or a laugh when she was happy.

when she frowned i wanted to kiss it away then when we were at the Safe house I noticed her body, every curve every angle. Now that i think about it a body can't develop that fast it takes a few weeks, so can't have developed fast enough.

So she had this body even before she came to the Lyle house, she just hid it under her clothes. Never have i seen her wear tight or fitted clothing it was always two sizes bigger.

My thoughts were interrupted when Chloe laughed, her eyes shut in delight, her small dainty hand covering her mouth as she laughed. I smiled just staring at her "so that's what happened a wild dog peed on you...isn't what that they do when they claim things theirs" Tori said smirking then glanced at me and I glared at her "looks like you got some competition wolf boy" she cooed evilly at me.

I growled at her "i have nothing to worry about" I snarled, but Tori wasn't even fazed, "i mean wook at ouw Chwoe" she said in a baby voice, Tori pinched Chloe's cheek softly "i mean she's too cute to resist. Your bound to have some competition one day" she said.

I growled wrapping my hand around my girls' waist before quickly drawing her back into my chest, she gasped as she hit my chest with a thud. "Shut up Tori" I growled not liking the idea of another man have his eyes set on Chloe.

Tori however thought this was funny and made a fishy face "awe is the big bad wolf jealous!" she taunted. My fist clenched "Shut the fuck up!" I shouted so loud that it made my own ears ring, dad swiveled the car in shock at my voice, Lauren turned around and stared at us even Simon was staring in shock.

I was shock also...never in my life have i been jealous so why was i now. An evil grin appeared on Tori's face "wolf boy's jealous wolf boy's jealous..." she kept on singing. I swear if she said one more thing i would box her in the ear.

Just as i raised my fist, a small hand grabbed my fist then all of a sudden, Chloe's face appeared in front of me then she was kissing me. I made a noise at the back of my throat totally in shock. Her soft lips cauxed me into stopping what ever what i was and forgetting the past fight.

The only thing i had in my mind was her and her beautiful sinful lips. So i kissed her back, my eyes shutting in pleasure. One of my hands gripped her ass the other one was tangled in her hair pulling her even more closer, my tongue reached out and trailed along her bottom lip and she opened her mouth.

My tongue met hers and I squeezed my eyes shut hoping that i won't make a sound a soft whimper escaped me, our tongue traveled each others mouth. Her caressed mine until i wrapped it around hers, I felt her tongue move upwards and it trailed along the top of my mouth making me growl out loud and i clutched her closer to me.

Then with out warning a rolled up paper magazine was hitting on my head and i heard "no bad dog bad dog, dont eat Chloe bad bad bad" I yelped pulling away from Chloe. shutting my eyes taking every blow my shoulders flinching at ever hit "bad bad bad!" the person scolded, Chloe giggled "stop it Tori" she said.

I looked up and sure there was Tori, her knees on the seat her back to the front with a thick magazine rolled up and a grin on her face "good Dogy" she said. Simon however thought that was funny and laughed.

I growled at him, then Dad laughed; a second later everyone in the car was laughing even Lauren and Chloe. I growled at them all then i glanced at Chloe who tried to stop laughing but had no self control. She tried to grab my hand but I pulled away turning my whole body towards the window.

"Shh shut up" Chloe tried to say but her giggles kept on interrupting her. My face heated and my fist clenched "Derek I'm sorry" she whispered. I grunted not looking at her, by now everyone was quite only the radio was playing "it's okay" I grumbled still not looking at her, "so...will you look at me" she asked. I grunted again.

"fine" she whispered...from the corner of my eye I glance at her, she looking straight forward like nothing was bothering. That somehow made me anger she should be anger that I'm not talking to her...Then she glanced at me, I bit my lip and quickly looked back my ears were beet red now. "I saw that Derek" she taunted.

Scowling I growled softly, then without warning her arms were wrapped around my neck, and pulled me back. I gasped loudly and my mouth opened in shock, as Chloe giggled and rubbed her cheek against mine. "Awe" Tori whispered so quietly so nobody heard, I glanced at her and her eyes widened then she figured how that I can hear her.

She quickly turned around...I smiled softly "Don't you dare say anything about this wolf boy" she growled. I smirked "what ever" I whispered still smirking.

"Where here" Lauren said, Dad pulled at a McDonald's. We parked and I got out stretching my long leg. "oh my" I heard a whisper behind me.

I turned to look over my shoulder to see two girls whispering to each other "look at his legs he's so tall...could he be a model" scowling I turned away from them. "damn" a masculine voice whispered, I glanced to my right...there stood a group of skater boys.

"Look at them two girls" I followed their eyes and found my eyes locked at Chloe's body as she stretched her arms up high. The small shirt riding up to far up her body, then she bended down to stretched her back she touched her toes. One of them lowly whistled. "What would I give to tap that ass" he said.

I growled softly as Chloe stood up and glanced up at me innocently "what?" she asked tilting her head to the side a bit, "nothing wrong" I said. She frowned "your glaring and scowling what's up" she said. "huh?" I muttered she threw her hands up in the air "see your still glaring at me."

She stood on her tip toes and touched a areas on my face and soothed them and suddenly I felt relaxed "there we go" she whispered. "Awe isn't this cute" Tori cooed pinching Chloe's cheek. "I told you" she muttered so only I could hear as Chloe rubbed her cheeks frowning.

I followed her gaze towards those guys eying Chloe, I gritted my teeth and clasped my hand around my mate's wrist and dragged her inside the fast food restaurant.

Lauren and dad had already ordered their food and were sitting in the corner planning their next plan, I got in line the old man in front of me was taking for ever...he was counting his change one bye one.

I sighed and almost shouted at him until he finally paid and hobbled away. "Next" a bored voice called. I walked up with Chloe beside me looking up at the menu.

It was girl around our age with red hair and blue eyes...i was already disgusted by her and the way she looked at me. "How may I help you" she said smiling directly at him. Scowling "2 big macs..1 large coke 2 large fries and 2 cinnamon melts" she nodded.

then she grimaced at Chloe who smiled back sweetly "and you" she sneered, I glared at her "um...a fish sandwich...medium fries and a medium root beer...um that's about it" she said. The girl nodded and turned back to me "that will be 19.54"

**-i have no idea who much all this cost so yeah-**

I took out a 20 we stood aside waiting for our food the girl kept glancing at me...I looked down at Chloe and saw her glaring at the girl...she stepped closer to me, she took my hand and laid her head on my bicep. Smirking I looked back at the girl who was now glaring at my mate...while Chloe was smiling sweetly at her.

Simon and Tori came by our side "what you order" Chloe asked "I ordered a cheese burger...small fries..and small sprite" Tori said smirking "why small aren't you going to be hungry" Chloe said.

Tori sighed "poor sweet innocent chloe when you start gaining a bit of flab come to me" she muttered. Chloe looked down and poked her flat belly "i'm not fat" she whispered. "yes you are" Tori said walking over to chloe and poked her belly "see my finger when in" she said. "You have flab and need to loose it so order a small" she said smirking.

Chloe looked like she was about to cry so I growled at Tori who jumped back a bit "don't you dare insult my mate" I whispered harshly so only she could hear...I swear I saw a flash of fear in her eyes before they she nodded and shut up walking back to her place by Simon.

"What you order" chloe whispered softly at Simon who grinned "a big mac, a large coke and large fries" he said I grunted "can you finish it" I said. He glared at me "of course I can." I snorted at that "sure you can," I muttered he pouted. "I bet you I can finish it" he said.

I looked at him "fine it's a bet" I said holding out my hands "hehehe" he grinned shaking my hand, we waited finally it came, we grabbed our bags and sat down far off. Simon and Tori sat behind us with Lauren and dad, Chloe and I sat in a different table. Occasionally I would glance at Simon making sure he wasn't cheating.

Unwrapping my big mac I took a bite while Chloe stared in awe at me "what" I murmured still chewing my bite. I suddenly felt self conscious didn't i have anything on my face was there lattice stuck between my teeth, she shook her head "nothing it was just a big bite that's all" she whispered taking a bite of her fish sandwich it was a hell a lot smaller than mine that for sure.

we ate barely even talking until Chloe asked "is it good" I glanced at her "what's good?" I asked, she pointing towards my second big mac already and I wasn't even full "yeah you never had one" she shook her head and I swear my eyes literally bugged out of their sockets "what" I nearly shouted.

a few people around us stared and I glared at them they quickly looked away ashamed of eavesdropping on us, "you wanna try" I said holding out the almost half sandwich. She stared at me and nodded, she opened her mouth and I brought the sandwich towards her. Chloe's mouth was so small that she had to force to bite it that big.

I smiled at her as she blushed and tried to wipe off all the mustard and ketchup from her lips and cheek. I watched her as she slowly chewed her bite "so you like it" I asked when she swallowed it. She bit her lip and glanced at me "nope" she said bluntly, "eh?" was my response...I mean you can not likes these

"I love it" she added, smiling at me I couldn't help but smile back, we went back to eating when I heard a groan behind me. Looking over my shoulder I saw Simon looking down at his half eating big mac, he covered his mouth with his fist burping in his mouth then he sighed. I snickered "told you" I said.

"I shall finish it" he exclaimed getting glares from other people around us, turning back around I noticed that sandwich was taken away, I looked at Chloe who had it in her hands taking a bit.

Frowning I took her fish sandwich, then took a bite. "Hey" Chloe cried I smirked "you took my sandwich I take yours" She pouted and handed me back my sandwich and I handed her's back.

"I need to go to the bathroom" I said Chloe glared at me "don't come running out as a wolf then come to piss on my leg" she whispered softly at me, I gave her a good glower before walking off to the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong><span>CPOV<span>**

After Derek left, Simon couldn't finish his sandwich which was not a shocker..."dad can you eat this" he whined Kit sighed "I'm sorry but I'm too stuffed" Simon pouted, then he wrapped up the rest of his sandwich..."here give it to Derek" he grumbled, Kit took the sandwich and handed it to me, I took it and put it in Derek's plate "and these too" Simon added handing Kit the fries and extra drink.

Once it was there "we'll be by the car...hurry up and finish" Aunt Lauren said getting up they all walked out. The moment they were gone a group of skater guys walked in.

"Hey babe" the first one said walking up to me, he had emo style black hair with green high lights and what looked like to be dark blue contacts plus he was tall really tall almost as tall as Derek and much muscle.

"Uh hi" I murmured blushing. "Never seen you here before...new?" he asked reaching down to twirl a strand of my hair, I quickly shoved his hand away "go away and yes I'm new here just leaving today...I-uh came to uh v-v-visit a f-f-friend" I stuttered.

I looked around and noticed mostly everyone in McDonald's were gone...the only person there was the cash register who was all the way up in the front talking to somebody really loudly on the phone.

The guys snickered "hmmm really" he purred going to sit down in Derek's spot "so uh why don't you invite her over...more girl the better" he cooed his hand squeezing my thigh. I jumped "g-g-go p-please" I stuttered "awe why" he pouted.

"I have a b-b-boyfriend" I stuttered blushing, he grinned even more "what he won't know wont hurt him" he growled lustfully his eyes raking down my body...'Oh I knew this was going to happen if I wore this outfit' I thought in my head.

* * *

><p><strong><span>DPOV<span>**

I walked out of the restroom coming a hand in my hand hoping it was clean and smelled nice, sighing I turned the corner and froze...instantly hot white jealousy flared in my chest. I saw Chloe being cornered in her chair by one of those skater guys.

Growling I raced forward until I reached them, grabbing the guy by the shoulder I turned him around sharply "oh whoa" he exclaimed when he saw my size "Get. Away. From. Her" I snarled, he flinched a bit "what? what are you going to do big boy" he taunted "think your all tough" he mocked. "D-d-d-derek" I barely heard her whimper.

"Mmmm so your her boyfriend" he said circling me...his friends were surround me like they were the predator and I was the prey...HA! how wrong are they "so how would you like it...if you saw your little girly being fucked by me...me pounding into her dirty pussy" that's when I lost it...I jumped him punching my fist in his face.

I was pulled back by his friends who jumped me as well, "Derek!" I heard Chloe shout but I was too busy beating the shit out of this guy...I was being punched as well, clawed "oh my gods out out out!" I heard the girl say from the cash register. "Get the hell out" somebody pulled us apart, and suddenly we were outside.

I saw the guy and punched him, he flipped over and punched me in the stomach...damn he was fast...but I grabbed his wrist shoving him off of me, "Derek! Please stop!" I heard Chloe yell suddenly again they were shoved off of me.

There stood Tori with her hands raised a glare on her face "You punks better leave" she snarled at them, they nodded and ran off quickly into their car and down the road.

I stood up and winced placing a hand on my stomach...my lip was probably busted and bloody, I could feel my right eye swell up "You look like shit" she commented before walking back in the car.

"Derek" I heard Chloe whisper, I stood up then limped to the car...I felt her grab my hand to help me back to the car but I slapped it away. Looking at her I saw her eyes widened and her mouth opened in surprised.

Hurt filled her eyes, turning back around I limped towards the car but I didn't hear her small footsteps behind me "you coming?" I snarled, I heard her jog up to me and I climbed in the car "dude what happened" Simon muttered "shut it I'll explain later" I whispered.

He shut up immediately, I sat down in the car sighing in relief as the pain in my stomach eased slightly...Chloe sat down next to me quietly and dad started the car "Derek" she whispered reaching for me slowly "don't talk to me right now" I breathed. From the corner of my eye I saw her tense up "but De-"

"-Didn't I say just don't fucking talk to me right now!" I yelled at her, she quickly pulled back away from me her eyes widened and unshed tears filled those hurtful blue eyes

She turned away from me and I leaned the other way _-this is going to be a long ride_ I thought-

When we reached another motel to stay for the night...Chloe and I were the last one to get out of the van when we did our hands touched but I quickly pulled away turning the other way.

After an awkward silence "Uh let's go inside" Dad said clearing his throat. We nod and follow him inside they get two rooms with two bedrooms, "good night" I mutter before grabbing a key card and going in the room.

I threw my bag on an empty bed before going inside a bathroom...I gasp and touch my face I was literally looking like shit no wonder dad said for me to look down and not to look at anyone in the face; I would have scared somebody.

My right eye was swollen and purple, my busted lip was also swollen which had dry blood on it...I had an ugly bruise on my cheek bone and nail scratches on my cheeks and finger marks on my neck where I was chocked.

I took off my shirt wincing when I saw the bruise on my rips, there was a knock on the door and I didn't bother putting on a shirt "come in" I grumbled; once the person was in the door was shut softly.

My eyes widened when I saw Chloe through the mirror holding a bowl and cloth in her hand "um hi" she whispered looking away...instantly I felt guilty when I saw the dried tear marks on her cheeks. "Hey" I grunted, she walked forward and placed the bowl on the counter...I instantly smelled wiping alcohol and warm water

"I uh asked Aunt Lauren for this" she whispered wringing her wrist, "thanks now leave" I muttered picking up the towel. She nodded quickly and turned around and walked quickly to the door but stopped the last second.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry" she stuttered chocking back on tears, I turned around so did she and I saw fresh tears following from her eyes "p-p-please I-I'm so s-s-sorry" she chocked out sniffling wiping her eyes but new tears coming out.

I sighed I have to tell her the truth why I'm ignoring her and treating her so harshly...I opened my arms and she ran into my chest clutching to me like a new born baby to his mothers finger.

"It's okay shh I'm not mad at you" I whispered wrapping my arms around her tightly "hush Chloe...I should be the one saying I'm sorry" I breathed against her head. She pulled away slightly and wiped her eyes "what?" she whispered.

I grabbed a tissue wiping her eyes and she grabbed oneself blowing her nose "the reason I ignored you wasn't because I was mad at you...I was mad at myself...Chloe I beat up at least 6 muscle packed guy still coming out alive if I wasn't a werewolf I wouldn't have survived which makes me a monster machine" she froze and glared up at me.

"Is that why you were ignoring me!" she cried punching my chest then apologized furiously when I cried out in pain "it's okay" I gasped out smiling pain "the only reason you were ignoring me because you thought you were going to hurt me" I nodded then I suddenly she slapped me and it hurt!.

"ow!" I cried out staring at her she was glaring but there was a sad smile on her lips "you stupid Derek" she murmured smiling hugging me, smiling I hugged her back "I"m so sorry" she nodded. "Good now help me clean up" I said grinning placing her on the counter.

Chloe dipped the towel in hot water, before wringing so the extra water dripped back in the wooden bowl, she dabbed my wounds "I love you" I whispered Chloe blushed "I love you too" she whispered pulling down for me to kiss but I pulled away crying in pain "ow ow ow ow ow" I whined. "sorry sorry sorry sorry!" she exclaimed.

I sighed and she kissed my bruised cheek "I really do love you and I'm not letting you go" I whispered. Chloe giggled "so you were jealous of those boys" I blushed "No way in hell!" I yelled "Denial wolf boy" I heard Tori yell from the other side of the door "I told you one day your going to be jealous and lucky me today was the day" she taunted.

"I hate her" I mumbling burrowing my face in her neck "I Know you do" she whispered combing her fingers in my hair and I smiled peacefully...  
>"Oh and Simon you lost the bet!" I yelled "Dammit!" I heard him yell back. Chloe giggled and went back on wiping my wounds.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>so if you like or love comment please and I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it! ^_^ and if you guys like the story "switch" please review on the last chpt it's a lemon one...i haven't recieved any comments on it and I'm kind of thinking that the chpt is well kind of stupid since nobody is commenting on it and I might just take if off if I don't get any reviews by tomorrow...so please let me now and read the chpt for "Switch" I'm kind of worrying over it and since i'm that much of a lemon writer!<span>**


End file.
